<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unravel by Shelligator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777022">Unravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelligator/pseuds/Shelligator'>Shelligator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back Pain, Begging, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Knotting, Long Shot, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelligator/pseuds/Shelligator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Guy's back plagues him after another one of their numerous misadventures, Sam is all too eager to lend a hand. He has two of them after all, and he knows how to use them. Despite his frazzled nerves Guy has little other options, and besides, what could go wrong?<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>I suck at summaries. I'm really sorry it's so long, I didn't want to break it up into chapters. Happy reading &lt;3 Marked explicit for explicit sex and language, there's no doubt about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy Am I &amp; Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's with no small amount of barely concealed relief that Guy Am-I collapses onto their hotel bed, about as gracefully as a landlocked seal. Sam barely has time to flick the light on and close the door behind them before the Knox flops face down on the burgundy sheets, arms sprawled in front of him.</p><p>"Finally." Guy breathes a sigh of exhaustion, the word muffled by fabric, and he hears a quiet snicker followed by the shifting of the mattress as Sam bounces into a sitting position beside him.</p><p>"Oho! Nice landing bud, the effort was a bit lacking, but I give you a solid seven for style and execution!" The former conman enthuses, and Guy rolls his eyes, turning his head just enough for Sam to see the disdain on his features.</p><p>"Oh you are <i>too</i> kind."</p><p>"Perhaps you have a point, as your best bud and biggest fan, I might just be a <i>little</i> biased." comes the teasing retort, the warm smile leveled back at Guy splitting the sunny Who's face. Guy feels his cheeks heat at that, and he shifts to turn his face away.</p><p>Doing so, however, sends a sharp spike of pain down the taller man's back, and any retort he might have had is quickly stolen from him as he gasps, his hands curling against the bed sheets. The pain is gone as quickly as it came, but it leaves behind a dull ache that he suddenly realizes radiates throughout his tired body, from his neck down to his feet. It sets his teeth on edge, a grimace twisting his lips as he attempts to bury his face in the sheets again.</p><p>Sam goes still beside him, resting his weight on his palms as he leans back to try to catch a glimpse of Guy's face. "Guy? You okay bud?"</p><p>"I'm fine." He lies gruffly, but the skepticism is clear on Sam's features, one brow cocked as his lips twist to one side. Self conscious, the Knox rests his chin on his arms, pointedly fixing his gaze on the vintage wooden headboard of the queen bed they both rest on.</p><p>It’s the only bed in the room, he notes absently. Not that it was all that much of a surprise. They’d been walking all day by the time they reached the quaint little B&amp;B they find themselves in now, one that could only offer them one vacant bedroom. For once it was Guy who’d leapt at the opportunity, eager to avoid another night of sleeping on the ground. He couldn’t pay for the room fast enough, pretending he didn’t notice the lopsided smirk his small companion threw his way. </p><p>“Somebody’s keen.” Sam had cooed playfully, a mischievous purr to his tone as he leaned his weight against the desk.</p><p>“<i>Somebody’s</i> tired.” Guy had shot back, snatching the keys from the too-happy receptionist as her bright eyed and cheerful demeanor only served to irritate the Knox further. </p><p>Soaking up the plush comfort of the bed beneath him, his muscles protesting even the slightest of movements, Guy focuses on how the pain seems to blossom from his lower back, a persistent problem spot for him. Years of poor posture and moving from one cheap motel bed to the next had taken its toll on his back, and his numerous near-death experiences and wild stunts from the last month had done little to improve the situation. He hadn’t really taken much notice of the frequent hunch of his shoulders and uncomfortable curve of his back until Sam had brought it up.</p><p>The Who in question watches him silently, allowing his gaze to trace over his best friend. Green eyes trail from his creased brow to the familiar expanse of his back, watching how it rises and falls with a barely perceptible tremor, muscles twitching beneath autumn fur. Sam feels a tug in his chest, compassion and concern for his travel buddy mingling with a profound sense of guilt over the haphazard adventure he’d dragged Guy on yet again.</p><p>But he quickly steers himself away from such thoughts. It gave Guy no credit at all to paint him as some unwilling victim of Sam’s misadventures and desperate quest to find his mother. Like no one else before him, Guy chose to be there with him. Chose to stay by his side till the very end, no matter what that meant. It filled his heart with so much warmth it hurt, and not for the first time, he felt an inexplicable pull towards the other man, a yearning that was bigger than he was.</p><p>There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Guy Am-I. An idea suddenly comes to mind, one where he could be of some help to him again.</p><p>Tapping his fingers together with barely concealed nerves, Sam flashes the Knox what he hopes is his most charming smile, cocking his head towards him, “You know BBB, <i>Bed and Breakfast Buddy</i>, I could help you with your little back problem, if you like?”</p><p>This piques Guy’s interest, albeit with a healthy dose of wariness. Amber eyes drift up to meet vivid green, and the inventor arches a brow at him, his words slow and cautious, “Go on?”</p><p>Sam shifts to lie back against the pillows in a show of casual relaxation, and he waves a hand towards Guy’s back, grinning amicably, “I’m pretty good with my hands! I could work out all those pesky knots for you.” He rolls his shoulders in a wave, a playful shimmy to emphasize his point, “Help you relax a little.”</p><p>The Knox lets out a strangled sound, choking on air as his face goes an impressive shade of beet red. Going into a flustered panic he sits bolt upright, barking indignantly “You can’t be serious, that’s-”</p><p>But Guy is cut off abruptly as the sudden movement sends a violent wave of pain shooting up his back, the scream of his muscles turning into a very real howl that tears from his lips to echo through the confines of their small room. The sharpness of it gradually ebbs, and with a shell shocked look the inventor presses his hands to his lower back, not daring to move otherwise.</p><p>“Absolutely out of the question.” He finishes stubbornly, though his voice is much smaller than it had been a few moments ago. Growling in frustration at his own embarrassing display, he levels a glare at the now silent Sam, slender brows arched high on his best friend’s snowy face.</p><p>But after a moment Sam’s features soften, the smaller man resting his hands behind his head languidly. He offers Guy that tender smile of his, reassuring, genuine and seemingly reserved for him and him alone. “Suit yourself bud. But my offer stands.” </p><p>To Guy it’s vaguely unsettling how quickly that smile disarms him, butterflies erupting in his stomach and spiralling up into his chest as their eyes lock. He swallows back the quiet whine that accompanies it, his shoulders slumping as the two of them fall into silence with that offer hanging weightily in the air between them.</p><p>The pair have reached a comfortable familiarity and closeness that neither has shared with anyone else. And in spite of himself Guy has grown accustomed to their frequent touches, and even hugs are tentatively enjoyed. But the prospect of a massage, of those dexterous sunshine hands wandering over his form, leaves Guy’s mouth inexplicably dry. Heat blooms beneath his ruff, and the more he dwells on the proposition, the more that heat seems to spread, creeping into his cheeks. While lingering eye contact is something he would usually cherish with Sam, he now finds it nearly impossible, his stomach twisting into anxious knots.</p><p>It quickly becomes too much, and he shakes himself before getting to his feet, albeit more gingerly than his first attempt had been. Looking anywhere but at Sam he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, grumbling under his breath, “I’m gonna take a shower.”</p><p>The words are barely out of his mouth before he realizes there may not even be a shower, but he soldiers on, determined to save face. As he lumbers to the bathroom he hears a happy whoop behind him as Sam waves his hands flamboyantly, “Now there’s an idea! Have a nice long soak, Guy. Take a load off and just relax!”</p><p>The Knox merely grunts in response, looking over his shoulder for a moment before stepping in and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Luckily for him, their bathroom does in fact have a shower. A tub and shower combo, Sam would certainly be delighted to find. He knows how much the other man likes indulgent baths. Guy, on the other hand, is more the practical type, but even if he weren’t, he doubted he’d ever be able to get up out of the tub if he tried.</p><p>Tossing his hat to one side, he wastes no time turning the shower on and stepping beneath the stream, a sigh of relief sending a shudder through his battered body. Some debris from their most recent misadventure comes free of his fur to circle down the drain, and the inventor takes some time carding his fingers through his dripping fur, tugging and working knots free less than gently. He has little patience for carefully unmatting his fur the way Sam does with his own, even if his methods hurt a great deal more. At least it’s over quickly.</p><p>The small bathroom rapidly fogs with steam, and after trying and failing to make his back pop a few times Guy finds himself languishing in the hot water, head bent to let the stream wash over his back. It provides some small comfort, but the dull ache persists, denying him any respite. With a quiet groan he leans his forearm against the tiled wall, pressing his forehead to it as he closes his eyes against the steady downpour.</p><p>He’s never had a massage before. Sam certainly looked good at it in the fox’s den, when his slender fingers had dug into Michael’s shoulders before roaming up to massage his scalp. The fox had seemed to enjoy himself, rocking back and forth to Sam’s melodic humming, and Guy had quickly become distracted by the display, eyes on Sam’s nimble hands.</p><p>He wonders what it would feel like to have those hands on him, roaming his back and working the knots out of the unhappy muscles that lie beneath his fur. He imagines the ache melting away to the push and pull of Sam’s hands, and it makes the air leave him in a shaky rush. The flush in his cheeks has nothing to do with the hot water, and he growls low under his breath as he berates himself, face scrunching up in a grimace.</p><p>He’s being ridiculous. It’s just a massage, what’s the harm in that? All he wants is for the pain to go away, right? He’s sick of feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. And Sam had offered, would anyone blame him for taking it up when he needs it most?</p><p>The idea knocks around inside his head as he turns the water off, and the decision seems to be made for him when he moves to step out of the tub. As his leg lifts his back twinges sharply enough to draw a loud yelp from him, and Guy grits his teeth as he stumbles out the tub with no grace to speak of. His wet feet slip out from under him, and he haphazardly grabs at the nearby basin for support, eyes bugging out of their sockets.</p><p>In the other room Sam pushes himself upright, his brow knitting in concern as the yelp makes its way through the door. He’d been starting to wonder what had been keeping his friend for this long, he hadn’t expected him to actually take his time. </p><p>It didn’t help that the silence had given him too much time to think about the consequences of his offer. What if he’d miscalculated and gone too far? Would Guy retreat in on himself? Those niggling insecurities are near overpowering, and the Who feels a familiar panic bubble up in his gut, clawing at his throat. The fear of abandonment is simply too much to bear.</p><p>“Guy?” He calls out uneasily, and he curses himself for the crack he hears in his own voice, “You okay in there, bud?”</p><p>When he receives only silence for his efforts the Former Furry Foot Bandit’s mouth twists with unease, green eyes boring twin holes into the closed door. His hands flex as he wrestles with his options, mind racing through the various possibilities and outcomes of pressing the issue. His concern eventually gets the better of him, and he shuffles to the edge of the bed, eyeing the bathroom door anxiously.</p><p>But before Sam’s knees can even leave the mattress the door opens with no effort on his part, and he stops altogether as his eyes meet Guy’s, the damp and scruffy looking Knox shifting uncomfortably in the door frame. He clutches his hat in his hands, sheepishly holding it to his chest as if he could somehow hide behind it. </p><p>“So, um…” Guy starts tentatively, freeing a hand to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. The words fail him for a moment longer before he gives Sam an imploring look, his voice small, “That er, offer…. Does it still stand?”</p><p>Sam blinks incredulously, quickly shutting his mouth before he can be accused of gaping at him. A short bubble of laughter escapes him, but it’s a gentle sound that seems to help the other man relax, even just a little.</p><p>“For you bud? Always!”</p><p>The Knox flushes an endearing pink, stammering as the words catch him off guard. His stomach twists with nerves, and it takes him a good moment to regain his grasp of the English diction, “R-right… so…” he gives the other man a hopeless look, pressing his hat to his chest a little more firmly. Oh, how he wishes he could just crawl inside it, “How do you want to do this?”</p><p>Sam flashes him an encouraging smile, cooing gently “Hey now, <i>relax</i> Guy! Trust me, it’s gonna be fine.” Bouncing away from the edge of the mattress he makes a show of smoothing out the bed sheets carefully before playfully patting the spot with both hands, beaming up at him, “Make yourself comfortable <i>riiiiight</i> here. On your front, if you would.~”</p><p>Guy shifts uneasily at the thought, feeling spotlighted at the mere prospect of putting himself in such a position. But Sam flashes him another one of those smiles, as reassuring as it had been when he’d encouraged him to let go and put his trust in him. So the Knox does just that, placing his hat on a nearby dresser before taking his place on the bed as instructed, folding his arms and resting his cheek on them. His back protests the movement, but he resists the groan that bubbles up in his throat.</p><p>The Who gives one of his trademark short, giddy chuckles before he suddenly disappears behind him. Guy shifts to try to see over his shoulder, but suddenly the bedroom light winks out with a click, making the taller man jolt in shock.</p><p>“Sam? What are you-”</p><p>“<i>Relax</i>. Just give me a second,” Sam assures once more, now off to Guy’s right. There’s some quiet rustling as he fiddles with something, and the inventor squints suspiciously in his direction  “Just need to <i>set the mood</i> is all. Now where is that- aha!”</p><p>The bedside light winks on, lighting the room in a subtle, warm glow reminiscent of candle light, and Guy feels his gut do a somersault at the choice of words his friend had used. The way the light twinkles in Sam’s eyes doesn’t help at all, his white fur lit up gold as he moves to climb back onto the bed beside him.</p><p>“Is this really necessary?” Guy presses, wincing against the nervous break he hears in what should be a tone of exasperation. Sam merely chuckles, rolling his shoulders dismissively.</p><p>“Yeah it is, the main light clashes with the vibe. Trust me, I know what I’m doing!”</p><p>And just like that, Sam straddles him, taking up his seat on the generous curve of Guy’s ass.</p><p>Guy blushes instantly, gripping at the mattress and pushing up his torso as his eyes go comically wide with shock and embarrassment. But his back has other plans, a sharp ache forcing him back down into the mattress and terminating any ideas he may have had of retreating. A small sound of distress escapes him, the Knox keenly aware of the position he suddenly finds himself in.</p><p>Sam hardly seems to notice, the sunny little man doing an experimental little bounce on Guy's rear. Giggling to himself he quickly becomes distracted, a giddy grin tugging at the corners of his lips, “Ooo, bouncy!~”</p><p>“What are you doing, Sam?” Guy retorts sharply, struggling to keep the growl out of his voice as his friend rocks his hips in a bobbing motion, a motion that quickly becomes intolerable, both for his flustered nerves and his lower back, “<b>Sam!</b>”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, sorry!” Sam stills his hips, offering him a sheepish smile, “No more messing around, I swear.”</p><p>The inventor can’t help but snort at that, throwing a narrow eyed glare over his shoulder, “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind, Sam.”</p><p>“What isn’t?” Sam asks, staring at him incredulously. But when Guy shifts pointedly beneath him, arching an unamused brow, he quickly cottons on. “<i>Oh</i>, right! This is the best seat in the house, I can reach your whole back from here!”</p><p>Guy can't argue with that logic, but it doesn’t kill the shameful burn in his cheeks, or slow the frantic thumping of his heart. His ruff bristles with heat and embarrassment as he averts his gaze with a pointed grumph, focusing on ignoring the wild thoughts that spring to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have even considered this,” he grumbles bitterly, resting his chin on his folded arms,  “I don’t know what possessed me to think-”</p><p>But the words die in his throat as he feels those strong yellow hands on his lower back, fingers brushing through sunset fur reverently. The man sucks in a breath to the tickle of Sam’s fingers tracing the contours of his aching back, gently pushing down to scout out the muscles that lie beneath.</p><p>“Wow, your back is <i>tense</i>, bud. And you could rig a cold air balloon with these knots! No wonder you’re not doing so well.” Sam muses behind him, but he quickly perks right back up again as he starts to rub twin circles over Guy’s lower back, exerting only the slightest amount of pressure, “Lucky for you, I happen to be an expert on knots, tying <i>and</i> untying. It’s gonna take some elbow grease, I’ll tell you that. But let’s see…”</p><p>Guy barely registers that last part, so focused is he on the path his friend’s hands take as they rub delightful circles into his back. But then Sam stops at the most troublesome spot that’s been plaguing him, hands fanning out over the area before his thumbs dig into the throbbing muscles there. Pain flares up to the circular press of Sam’s fingers, so strong it steals a small cry of alarm from him, his body tensing unhappily.</p><p>“Sssssh,” Sam hushes him gently, giving him a reassuring squeeze, and Guy is stunned by the softness in his tone, “Sorry bud, should have warned you. It hurts a bit at first, but it gets better, I promise."</p><p>Guy can only grit his teeth, his hands balling into fists in the bed sheets as his stubborn muscles continue to get worked and loosened. Sam doesn’t let up despite the gentleness of his tone, so determined is he to work out the ball of tension that’s troubled his friend for so long. His brow furrows in concentration, and he works with practiced care and precision, his heister's fingers finding every angry muscle and wrestling them loose.</p><p>It seems to take an eternity for those muscles to untangle and release, and Sam gives a small bark of laughter in victory, a self satisfied grin on his lips as the tension melts away to the press of his fingers. Beneath him, Guy releases a shaky breath he didn't realise he was holding, all of him seeming to turn to jelly.</p><p>“Wow…”</p><p>“You okay?” Sam leans over to try to get a look at his friend’s face, eyebrows raised in concern, “Sorry if I was a bit rough with you bud, but it feels better now, right?”</p><p>As if to make up for it, Sam presses his hands over the spot, kneading his lower back with the heels of his palms. The pain recedes, giving way to a warm pressure that swells up in his relaxing muscles with a pleasant tingling feeling, pleasure spreading beneath his skin and rolling up his back in a wave. Earthy eyes flutter closed against the sensation, a heat pooling in his gut that seems to ebb and flow to the push and pull of Sam's hands.</p><p>“Actually, yes, a lot better.” Guy breathes, burrowing his muzzle into the cradle of his arms. He receives a chuckle for that, and when he cracks an eye open and turns to look back, his spine barely protests the motion at all.</p><p>Sam grins fondly at him from his perch, the golden light of the bedside lamp twinkling in his eyes and casting him in a cozy glow. He continues to work at the small of his back, before he leans forward to push his hands up Guy's spine, causing the inventor to melt beneath him with a contented sigh.</p><p>"That's what I like to hear, bud. Want me to keep going?" </p><p>It takes Guy a good moment to grasp the question, lost in the palming motions Sam sweeps up and down his back. Resting his head in his arms again he lets out a shaky breath, trying to string together the words, “Sure, go ahead. You’re really good at this.”</p><p>Above him Sam catches his bottom lip between his teeth, the compliment painting his cheeks pink. Guy looks so good like this, sprawled out beneath him, all soft fur and broad hips, the plain of his back a playground for Sam's hands. He can't get enough of touching him, and he has to resist the urge to let his hands roam indulgently over his best friend. To say he hadn’t anticipated it being this tempting would be a lie. But that wasn’t why he offered to do this. Touching Guy like this was something he’d never anticipated getting the chance to do, and it stirs something in him that he tries desperately to ignore. A heated breath escapes his nose in a rush before he giggles sheepishly, rolling his shoulders in a shrug, "Right? Told you I'm good with my hands."</p><p>Leaning down and forward, he reaches out to grip Guy's shoulders, fingers running through his dense mane of cream coloured fur. That ruff seems to poof up in response to the touch, sensitive from general lack of contact, and as Sam's thumbs start to rub languid circles into the dip between Guy’s shoulder blades he shifts his weight on Guy’s rear, adjusting his position so as not to slip off him.</p><p>A quiet gasp slips past Guy’s lips, his eyes rolling back as the tension is worked out of his shoulders. Sam’s shifting and jostling causes the Knox’s broad hips to roll into the mattress with his movements, and thanks to the delightful heat radiating throughout his back he finds himself becoming hyper aware of the other man. The weight of Sam’s buxom ass against his own, the sound and tickle of his breath as it washes over his fur.</p><p>And more worryingly, the subtle but unmistakable rubbing of the former bandit’s crotch against him with every move he makes.</p><p>Guy’s heart gives a panicked flutter in his chest, practically tripping over itself in its mad rush to pump blood to the last place he expected it to go. He’s terribly glad Sam can’t see his face, absolutely sure it’s at least several shades of red. He tries his best to ignore how sensuous this all is, trying to focus on how good Sam’s hands feel, but that doesn’t seem to help him at all as his friend moves his hands to the back of Guy’s neck, the skin there incredibly sensitive to the delicate brush of his fingers.</p><p>Squirming on the spot, he knows he has to say something, has to put a stop to this before desire wins out over shame and logic. He can't afford to get caught lusting after him like this, not when Sam's friendship means so much to him. And yet, he feels like he's already lost. Every caress and squeeze of Sam's hands on him relaxes his inhibitions as much as they do his muscles, and with those fingers stroking at his neck and ruff so tenderly, he can almost believe Sam feels the same way. Every excuse and thought of fleeing wavers in the face of those touches, to the point that Guy loathes the thought of leaving as much as the thought of staying terrifies him.</p><p>And as Sam’s thumbs begin to swirl into the nape of Guy’s neck the heat that’s been pooling in his gut starts pulsing, seeping ever downwards till he feels a familiar stirring in his sheath, dispelling any and all thoughts of leaving. It’s with steady throbs that Guy’s prick slips free to become trapped between his stomach and the bedsheets, getting steadily harder as he inadvertently grinds into the fabric. Fur and cotton fibres kiss at his sensitive cockhead, sending an electric pulse right through his girth and tearing a gasp from his lips.</p><p>Sam goes still above his friend, the lewd gasp that escapes Guy’s mouth making his stomach drop. The Who reddens at the implications, caught off guard by such a suggestive sound. However he quickly shakes himself and gets back to work, lambasting himself for the flare of lust he feels. He was undoubtedly mistaken about the sound he’d heard, “Sorry bud, too much for you? I gotcha, let’s try somewhere else…”</p><p>But Guy isn’t listening, lost to the overwhelming friction against his sensitive dick and the pleasure that washes over him from Sam's magic touch. Those wonderful hands trail down his frame until he's palming at the dip in his back again, working with a kneading motion that the smaller man seems to throw his weight into. It presses Guy's nethers into the mattress in waves that aren't that far removed from thrusts, forcing him to bite his lip ragged to stop himself from whimpering.</p><p>It feels too good, mind blowingly so. Drunk on the TLC and the warmth it sends through his body, Guy feels like he's floating, literally on cloud 9, and he has Sam to thank for that. Through the delirious haze of desire and ecstasy Guy suddenly picks up the familiar sound of Sam's humming. It's a deeply rich sound, surprising for someone of his stature, rumbling in his chest and rising up the slender column of his throat. It's unmistakably smooth jazz, reminiscent of the song he hummed for Michael, and Guy finds himself relishing it, drinking in every undeniably sensual note.</p><p>"You sound nice…" he unwittingly admits out loud before his brain can catch up with his mouth, and the breathiness to his voice is not lost on him. </p><p>It’s not lost on Sam either, who’s humming hitches and breaks in his throat as the husky tone of Guy's voice sends a pulse of arousal rushing through him. For once Sam is lost for words, his already wild heart swelling and beating frantically against the cage of his chest. Dense lashes hang low over smouldering green, and for but a moment Sam gives into his urges before he can think better of it, leaning down to offer the other man an equally breathy chuckle that tickles at the back of Guy’s neck, a tease in his tone, “Oh, you like that bud?”</p><p>Guy lets out a strangled whine at that, the tease in Sam’s words sending a powerful throb through him that rushes up from his balls to the tip of his cock. With it the rough rubbing of his member against the sheets becomes a whole lot slicker, precum leaking generously to gather on the bed beneath him. It paints the length of him, dulling the friction but strengthening the cool tingling from the already salacious contact. Unable to help himself, his hips give a few subtle flexes, rutting into the mattress shamelessly as he mindlessly chases that pleasure.</p><p>Sam sits upright, chewing at his bottom lip as he tries and fails to reign himself in. Perched on the plush cushion of Guy’s ass, he knows this isn’t the time or place to get an erection. He didn’t offer to do this to take advantage of his boo’s predicament, and he's been trying so, so hard to be a better friend to him. But Guy is making it incredibly difficult. Sam had expected to be berated for his teasing, not for his friend to react so strongly. The subtle jerking of Guy’s nethers is unmistakable, and each jerk makes it all the harder to suppress his want, the pink length of Sam’s member rising from its sheath eagerly.</p><p>"Guy…" Sam huffs, cursing the weakness of his heart as it wins out over his better judgement. Indulgently he drags his hands over Guy's frame, stroking and rubbing in luxurious sweeps that edge teasingly close to his sides with each pass. Finally he just lightly ghosts his fingers over his sensitive sides, using playful touches to make his friend's body twitch and squirm beneath his adventurous hands. </p><p>Whatever restraint Sam has held up until now quickly falls apart. Almost instinctively the smaller man presses down more firmly with his hips, digging his feet into the mattress to bear down and pin Guy's ass. Fighting for dominance over Guy’s movements, Sam effectively stills the Knox's rutting, and he bites back a groan as the downward force puts delightful pressure on his manhood.</p><p>It has the same effect on Guy, who gasps as the pin of Sam's hips presses his straining hard-on into the mattress. Forgetting himself he squirms in desperation, trying in vain to keep rutting in spite of Sam's controlling hold.</p><p>"Sam?" He gasps in answer, a hot shudder coursing through him in time to the teasing strokes of Sam's fingers. His brain short circuits as he picks up the unmistakable bulge of the Who's steadily hardening erection pressing so firmly against his ass, but when Sam suddenly goes completely still above him he turns to look up at his friend expectantly, eyebrows rising.</p><p>The smaller man is arched over him, head dipped down in an attempt to hide his face. There's a barely perceptible tremble to his entire frame, his chest heaving with the shaky breaths he drags in through his clenched teeth. His dick eagerly twitches against Guy's rear, and Sam seems to jolt with it, grimacing. When he looks up to meet his friend's gaze his cheeks are flushed with lust and embarrassment, a hunger in his eyes that makes Guy's stomach twist and his cock ache with need.</p><p>"I'm… I'm sorry bud." Sam chokes out, earnest in his sincerity but struggling to find the words, "I shouldn't have… I wasn't… did I take it too far?" he averts his eyes in shame, unable to hold Guy's gaze as he shifts to take his weight off of his rear. From here Guy can make out the unmistakable tent of Sam's skirt, just catching a glimpse of a rosy pink tip peeking out at him between tufts of yellow fur.</p><p>To think Sam wants him makes Guy’s head spin, giddy nerves sending butterflies into a frenzy in his stomach all over again. It’s impossible to deny how much he wants him now, and a part of him has always known that Sam feels the same way. it’s not like he hid it very well. </p><p>He remembers having the urge to kiss Sam all those nights ago in the tent, and he feels the same urge now but tenfold, watching as Sam makes as if to dismount him. He doesn’t even need to think about it. He doesn’t want him to leave, and this time he has no intention of balking.</p><p>With a deliberate upward roll of his hips, Guy presses his ass up against Sam’s retreating crotch, grinding into him purposefully. Sam sucks in a desperate breath in answer, his eyes opening wide in shock before he gives the Knox a muddled look of confusion, pleasure and longing.</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>,” he moans desperately, tone pleading, “Guy, I-”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for…” he affirms gently, his voice rumbling his chest as he holds Sam’s gaze with a meaningful look. Biting at his bottom lip he rolls his hips against Sam’s again in a stirring motion that catches Sam’s cock between his plush cheeks, sunny yellow balls pressed up against the curve of his rear.</p><p>Sam’s hands reflexively shoot down to grab a hold of Guy's hips, his face contorting in a silent gasp of delight as every rub of Guy’s fur against him sends throbs through his length, squeezing a thick spurt of precum from him that drips onto his best friend’s sunset fur. The words and their implication finally click together in his sex-addled brain, and the former convict’s gut does a backflip, lust and excitement flaring with a vengeance.</p><p>“You really mean that bud?” his tone is breathlessly awed and oh so painfully hopeful.</p><p>“I really do, Sam.”</p><p>“Tell me you want me Guy, please? Fuck,I wanna hear it so bad.” Sam begs, his voice husky with desire, and he gives Guy’s hips a squeeze, thumbs brushing over him tenderly in spite of his wild urge to breed.</p><p>Guy hesitates, his face red, but when Sam presses himself against him more urgently, his cockhead prodding dangerously close to Guy’s hole, his voice comes out in a low and fervent chant, “Fuck! Please, please Sam <i>I want you!</i>”</p><p>Sam gives him a low and exultant cry in answer, those words everything he’d imagined them to be and more. Eager to take the reins again Sam presses his weight down, pushing Guy into the mattress firmly. He goes willingly, moaning with need as his dripping cock catches on the bed sheets again. Sam’s hands immediately start to wander, greedily palming at his curves, and there’s the unmistakable heat of Sam’s shaky breaths washing over his fur before Guy feels the tickling brush of loving kisses on his spine.</p><p>“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” The Who murmurs as he trails his lips up Guy’s back, and he starts to rock his hips again, slowly but steadily dry humping into autumn coloured fur. His friend groans with the contact, and Sam revels in the dance of Guy’s body beneath him, how every touch sends a shudder through his frame and makes him move in lascivious waves. Those large doughy hips attempt to grind into the mattress with more urgency, and Sam swoons with the knowledge that it’s his touch that arouses the other man so. He’d only ever dreamt of seeing Guy like this, watching him come undone to his sinful ministrations. </p><p>But here he is, a moaning and rutting mess, pressing his body up to meet Sam’s wanton hands and bucking hips. The Knox can feel every brush and catch of Sam’s throbbing prick against his entrance, painting it with arousal and prodding at him with each thrust. Their hips roll against one another, getting off to the steady rhythm of Sam’s thrusts as he fucks the larger man into the mattress beneath them.</p><p>Guy’s convinced he’ll cum like this, unravelling to the overwhelming sensation of his dick stroking against the silky sheets and the grinding of Sam's erection against his ass. It's too much to bear, his hands balling into shaking fists in the bed sheets as all of him starts to tense up with his approaching release. But he doesn’t want to orgasm just yet, not like this, and he whimpers and squirms pleadingly, attempting to alert Sam to his predicament. His hips buck, and Sam seems to get the message, nipping at the small of his back as he drags himself off of him before he is quite literally thrown off.</p><p>“Turn over for me, boo.” Sam urges, and Guy shudders in relief, grateful for the moment to recover. The harsh throbbing in his length subsides somewhat, and he rolls himself onto his back as instructed, backpedalling till he can rest his head and shoulders on the pillows behind him. He leaves behind a sizable wet patch where his crotch had been, precum reflecting the light of the bedside lamp.</p><p>Sam’s gaze trails from the soiled sheets to Guy’s cock, and an absolutely broken whine escapes the conman before he can catch it, his stomach seeming to drop right through him. Guy is a deliciously sopping mess, the fluffy fur of his navel and heavy balls wet with arousal. His manhood makes Sam swoon, deep red with a large bulb of a knot that only adds to the already hefty thickness of his shaft as it leads up to a plump tapered head. Every inch of him is wet and twitching, and Sam heaves a shuddering breath as Guy’s legs curl upwards in a meager effort to maintain his modesty, self conscious under Sam’s gaze.</p><p>“Oh, <i>quiche lorraine</i>,” Sam moan, his knees turning to jelly. But he closes the space between them, crawling on his hands and knees as he ducks down low, meeting Guy’s gaze before he disappears between his legs. A few nudges of his muzzle gently pries Guy’s legs apart, dislodging his red hat in the process, and there’s the heat of Sam’s breath washing over his groin before he feels the unmistakable wet prodding of Sam’s tongue on the junction between his balls and asshole. He can’t help but wail as Sam’s large tongue makes a long, lazy sweep up his package, pushing his balls up before his tongue can crest them and make its delicious journey up his shaft, catching his precum as he goes.</p><p>“Sam!” Guy whines as his brain flounders, senses bombarded by the hot, luxurious caress of Sam’s tongue on him. That fat shaft twitches sharply against Sam's smiling lips, and when he reaches Guy’s sensitive cumslit the smaller man is rewarded with a hot spurt onto his eagerly waiting tongue. A string of pre connects Sam’s mouth to his aching tip, and the Who lets it hang there quivering on his breath for a hot second before lapping it up ravenously.</p><p>“Messy boy, aren’t you?” Sam purrs, his face the picture of absolute cockdrunk delight. Meeting Guy’s hungry eyes he licks his lips clean, keening as earnestly as he had when Guy had first watched him eat his favorite dish, “Oh, you taste so <i>good</i>.”</p><p>Guy squirms beneath him, his hips subtly flexing upwards in primal need. His eyes follow the trail of Sam's tongue over his smouldering lips, giving the other man a needy look.</p><p>"I… I want to kiss you." He admits, his tone pleading. Sam's smile broadens, his gaze quickly softening with affection.</p><p>"Now how could I deny you that?" He purrs, the smaller man moving to climb up Guy's larger frame. Straddling him he drapes his legs over Guy's hips, their dicks coming to rest snugly against one another. Guy revels in the sensation, and while Sam's manhood is smaller than his own, he's large for a man of his stature. He's a light pink colour, thick shaft leading up to a darker tapered tip, with balls garbed in silky sunshine fur, now propped up on Guy's knot.</p><p>Once the Who is resting flush against him Guy eagerly wraps his arms around him, a sigh of relief washing over Sam’s face. Guy gives a needy shudder beneath him, his wonderfully large hands warm and gentle as they envelop almost the entirety of Sam's back. He runs his fingers through his golden fur, rubbing his back in tender circles that make Sam's heart ache.</p><p>Despite the erotic nature of it all the two men pause, vivid green eyes locking with earthy brown. Sam had memorized every gold fleck in Guy’s eyes by heart, worth more to him than any bruckle. And no matter how many times he’d fantasized about it, nothing could prepare him for the yearning he sees in his eyes, or the endearing tinge of pink in Guy’s cheeks.</p><p>The Knox in question closes the space between them tentatively, brushing his snout against Sam’s own. Sam returns the nuzzle earnestly, closing his eyes with the motion. His hands come up to lace his fingers through the dense fur of Guy’s cheeks, petting at his ears as orange hands pull him more firmly against him.</p><p>And then Sam angles his muzzle just so to bring their lips together, and Guy whimpers into his mouth, greedily pressing into the contact. There’s the unmistakable brush of Guy’s tongue against Sam’s bottom lip, about all it takes to coax his lips apart for a deeper kiss. He commits the taste of Guy’s mouth to memory, reciprocating every caress of his tongue as his thumbs brush lovingly over the frown lines beneath his eyes.</p><p>Getting lost in each other’s kisses, it isn’t long before Guy’s cock stirs against his own, and Sam is all too willing to answer. His hips take up a slow and steady rhythm, rubbing his length against Guy’s and stealing a gasp from him. The Knox is wet enough for an incredibly slippery glide, pricks clumsily slipping and sliding against each other. Soon both men are moaning into each other’s mouths, pressing their hips together firmly to chase that smutty friction in earnest. </p><p>Guy can’t imagine it can get any better than this. His body feels amazing, pain free and more alive than he’s ever felt. Awash with warmth and lost in a dizzying haze of lust, every sweep of Sam’s prick against his own makes him tremble, pleasure rising and falling to the back and forth motion of his hips. It spikes with every catch of Sam’s glans against his own, every haphazard thrust against their pelvises that makes their fur rub and tickle at their sensitive flesh. It only gets more intense with each pass, till the heated coil in his gut is wound so tight he thinks he’ll burst. His balls give a demanding twitch, tightening with the intent to blow his load, and a few strong pulses shoot through his girth, pre spewing from him to coat Sam’s member.</p><p>“Sam-” he groans in warning, prying his lips free to throw his head back as his chest heaves in a bid for air, “Sam, I… nnn… I’m gonna…”</p><p>The Who doesn’t need the explanation, feeling those zealous pulses against him. It sends a reciprocating throb through him, but Sam isn’t ready to cum yet. And as far as he’s concerned, neither is Guy. Without further ado he lifts himself up and away from Guy’s dick, making the other man wail at the loss.</p><p>“No!” Guy howls brokenly, his hands pawing and dragging at Sam’s back as he's so cruelly left teetering on the edge, “Please, please Sam, I need-”</p><p>“Sssh” Sam shushes him gently, grinning wickedly in the face of such wild need, “Good things come to those who wait.”</p><p>“You’re terrible!” Guy shoots back, but with far less venom than he usually would as his hips hopelessly rut up into nothing, desperate to be touched. He pretends he doesn’t whimper in protest as Sam gets to his feet, already mourning his absence. But Sam leaves regardless, hopping off the bed and bending over to open his briefcase.</p><p>“Now that’s a bold faced lie if I’ve ever heard one.” Sam calls over his shoulder in a playful jest, before he lets out a triumphant laugh. When he turns around and bounds back onto the bed in a blur of yellow fur he’s holding a purple bottle in his fist, and he takes up a seat between Guy’s legs, knees hooking over his hips.</p><p>Guy eyes the bottle with unconcealed lust, putting two and two together pretty quickly. Sam catches the look, throwing him a lopsided smirk.</p><p>“You know, with the mess you make, I’d almost think I don’t need this old thing.” He teases, wagging his brows as he shakes the bottle to and fro.</p><p>Guy flushes with embarrassment, his head ducking into his ruff, “I-It’s a Knox thing, I can’t help it.” But any other excuses he would have made die in his throat as Sam starts to stroke him, slowly pumping up the length of his cock.</p><p>“Oh I’m banking on that, bud.”</p><p>A hiss escapes through Guy's clenched teeth, the Knox arching into his hand as Sam gives him a few tight squeezes, milking him in purposeful pistons of his hand. Guy is all too eager to help, his body tensing and untensing as he jerks his hips upwards into his squeezing hand. It makes the inventor see stars, and Sam is very quickly rewarded for his efforts, gathering up a generous amount of precum to coat his palm and fingers. Releasing his squirming travel buddy, ignoring Guy’s whimpers at the loss, Sam collects some stray droplets from the fur of Guy’s balls before lying back, spreading his legs.</p><p>Before his lover can process what he’s doing, Sam angles his hips upwards, baring himself shamelessly for Guy to see. With a smouldering look his hands dip down to spread the summer cheeks of his ass, two sodden fingers pressing up against his entrance.</p><p>His mouth falling open, Guy watches spellbound as Sam’s fingers slowly press inside himself, his slick digits carefully pumping in and out to paint his insides. That soft pink ring takes his fingers up to the knuckles, and Guy can’t help but push himself up so he can lean forward, unabashedly trying to get a better view of the show as his best friend prepares himself for him.</p><p>“That’s… fuck me that’s…”</p><p>“Give me a second and I will, big Guy.” Sam teases, a breathlessness to his voice as his fingers twist and scissor inside himself. It coaxes a quiet yelp from the larger man, his face going brilliant red, and he dares to reach out to rub at Sam’s hips, needing to be involved in the process even just a little. Sam rolls his hips slightly in answer, holding Guy’s gaze as he fingers himself.</p><p>“Is that a threat, or a promise?” The Knox asks tentatively, his thumbs brushing over the curves of Sam’s rear, helping to hold his cheeks open. He’s never been great at flirting, and he wasn’t about to master it now, distracted by the wild display before him.</p><p>“That’s a promise,” Sam purrs in answer, smirking cheekily at him before he reaches out to grab the bottle. Popping the cap he leaves Guy to hold him open, his fingers withdrawing so he can liberally coat them with lube, “Just need some of this. Well, a lot of this. No such thing as too much lube~.”</p><p>When he’s convinced he couldn’t get any wetter, Sam clambers onto his knees to crawl into Guy’s lap again, carefully pushing him back down onto the pillows with one hand. The inventor goes without protest, awed and wanting as he gazes up at his Sam with large doe eyes. His body trembles with need, and when Sam coats his straining prick generously with lube he bucks up into his hand, fucking the half-circle of his fingers.</p><p>“You ready for me, my Guy?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, <i>please</i>…” he whines, and when Sam’s hand tightens around his pistoning length his head dips down into his ruff with a grimace, biting his bottom lip raw as he grits out a growl. Satisfied, the Furry Foot Bandit shifts forward to align Guy with his entrance, feeling the pointed drag of his fat dick over his groin before it kisses the sensitive ring of his asshole.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely…” he coos, before carefully pushing down, exerting steady pressure till he feels the subtle pop of Guy’s cockhead slipping inside him with the unmistakable, peculiar twinge of being pierced. Beneath him Guy gasps, seeing stars as the wet heat of his beloved Sam I-Am claims him, and he brings his hands up to brace himself on his mate’s hips, fingers leaving dimples in his cheeks.</p><p>Sunny hands fist in the dense marigold fur of Guy’s stomach as Sam works through the feeling of being stretched, releasing a long quivering breath as he focuses on relaxing. Guy’s hands shake on his hips, and the Who runs his fingers through his coat, calming them both with gentle petting. When he feels accustomed to the sensation he presses down a bit more, slowly and steadily coaxing more of the Knox’s heavy girth into himself.</p><p>With the slow drag of Sam’s walls over his length, carefully stretching to envelop more of him as he goes, Guy arches off the sheets a little, biting back the whines that threaten to spill from his lips. Everything about Sam feels amazing, from his loving hands to the exquisite joining of their bodies. </p><p>Sam huffs, blushing with the experience of being so thoroughly filled by his friend-turned-lover, more than any one of his toys, bottles or other makeshift phalluses ever could. It takes multiple pauses for Sam to adjust to his girth while he attempts to cram that length inside himself, the Who quaking in Guy’s hands, mouth falling open as he feels every vein and swell of Guy’s dick as it squeezes into him. He stops short of his knot, not quite ready to tackle that just yet, and he takes the time to revel in the moment, committing every inch of Guy to memory. The inventor is a moaning mess beneath him, subtly grinding his hips up against his to rub his knot between Sam’s cheeks, dick twitching fervently inside him.</p><p>“Fuck, you feel so good bud…” Sam swoons, leaning forward to rub his prick against Guy’s stomach and send a shiver up his spine. As he does so he reaches out a hand to stroke his fingers through Guy’s ruff, following the curve of his neck till he can brush his thumb over his bottom lip, attempting to coax it free from between his teeth, “I’m gonna make you <i>mine</i>."</p><p>Guy gasps as his lip pops free from his biting hold, slightly swollen from all the abuse. The sound turns into an all out whine as his little lover starts to swirl his hips in a languid circle, stirring his dick inside him and causing pleasure to seep throughout his groin. He relinquishes his grip on Sam’s hips to let his palms roam reverently over his slender body, his large hands petting at every inch of him as his hips roll up in subtle, teasing thrusts. </p><p>The conman lets out an unabashed swoon of ecstasy, every inch of him growing hot beneath those wonderfully large paws. Paired with the joy of finally becoming one with his Guy and those quick little thrusts that grind against his sensitive prostate, Sam feels like he’s drowning in him, getting totally lost in the swell of Guy’s breeding tool inside him and the pampering touches of his hands as they encompass vasts swathes of his fur. His thumbs sweep over Sam's chest, barely pushing away his fur to find the sensitive nipples that hide beneath, and when he finds them he rubs feather light circles over them.</p><p>“You like that?” Guy murmurs, his voice husky as he grinds up into Sam’s ass, his knot teasing at his entrance. It shakes Sam out of the trance he'd fallen into at Guy's touch, and he leans his weight down on the larger man to press him back into the pillows, one hand balling into a fist in his ruff to brace himself as the other continues to stroke his tawny stomach.</p><p>“Oh you bet, and I haven’t even started yet…”</p><p>The Knox blinks hard, his lips parting in a silent ‘o’ of surprise. But his eyes quickly flutter closed, a deep seated whimper tearing itself free as Sam starts to ride him, rolling his hips down in a slow but deep seated rhythm that strokes Guy’s fat shaft along his tight inner walls. His hole swallows him greedily with each downward thrust before sweeping up again, dragging along his length and making Guy writhe beneath him.</p><p>“Yeah, just like that…” Sam groans before biting down hard on his bottom lip, throwing his head back as he slowly bounces in place. His manhood occasionally drags and catches on Guy’s stomach, smearing strings of precum on his fluffy abdomen, and the larger man keeps pawing and palming at his body in worship, desperate to hold onto anything to keep himself grounded as he’s thoroughly milked. His body seems to melt beneath the roll of Sam’s hips, fucked into the mattress and glowing with the rapture that washes over him.</p><p>It’s a slow and leisurely fuck, lazy in the way Sam rides him. But despite the indulgence of it Guy quickly becomes a quivering mess, his hips jerking up to meet Sam’s bouncing rear. His breath hitches, and his fingers start to claw at Sam’s back needily as the pleasure rapidly begins to reach another violent crescendo. A strangled whine builds up behind his tightly clenched teeth, face beet red as the aching pressure in his balls and shaft reaching unbearable levels.</p><p>And then Sam stops again, stroking his hands over Guy’s stomach, and the inventor almost weeps in his desperation, his hips grinding up into Sam’s as his straining cock fights for the release he’s been denied so many times.</p><p>“Please! Please please please please Please, Sam!” Guy begs, the words stringing together as Sam deliberately forces his hips down. Sam’s hole kisses the swell of his knot, working around it in gentle grinds as if attempting to coax it inside himself.</p><p>“You know, red really <i>is</i> your colour,” Sam teases, smirking down at Guy’s blushing face. He frees a hand from his messy fur to reach out, caressing the pads of his fingers over the Knox’s cheeks lovingly. His fingers teasingly trace along the curve of his muzzle to brush over Guy’s swollen bottom lip before boldly slipping one into his mouth, brushing over his tongue.</p><p>The touch seems to send Guy buck wild, brown eyes widening before fluttering closed with a lusting growl, and his lips close around that exploring digit to suck on it, making his sunny lover draw in a shaky breath. The heat of his mouth is enough to get Sam going again, riding Guy with slow, firm thrusts. </p><p>Unfortunately for Guy, Sam is nothing if not dedicated, and his teasing is unrelenting. As they rut away the Who repeatedly stops when either of them gets too close to cumming, denying them that release to prolong their love-making. The Knox squirms and keens his protests, a shivering and sweaty mess as the pleasure becomes almost painful, all his senses succumbing to the onslaught of over stimulation. There are moments when Sam doesn’t seem much better himself, the smaller man heaving for breath over him as he shivers and twitches with the force of the orgasm he keeps pulling himself back from.</p><p>It’s when Sam denies Guy of his orgasm for a 5th time, their quivering fur a mess of sweat and arousal, that something in him seems to howl, an animalistic need flaring up in his chest that has him seeing red. His hands move down Sam’s frame to grip his hips firmly, and Sam blinks incredulously down at him as a growl tears free from Guy’s mouth, lip curling in a snarl.</p><p>“Oooo, feisty!” Sam teases, but any other cheeky remark is knocked out of him quite literally as Guy suddenly thrusts up in one sharp, fluid motion, his hips practically lifting off the bed sheets. Sam’s feet leave the bed with him, and the inventor holds that position, his feet digging into the sheets for purchase as Sam’s ring gives a little on the initial swell of his knot.</p><p>“Guy!” Sam yelps, blushing brilliantly as Guy’s fingers dig into the plush dough of his ass, manhandling him to grind him down on his mast. That bulb exerts delicious pressure on his entrance, his own body weight bearing down on it and making his prostrate throb with enough force to make his eyes roll back, “Fuck, that’s- oh gosh, <b>oh</b>! More, give me more!”</p><p>If he had more control of his faculties Guy might have denied him that, giving him a taste of his own medicine. But the change in Sam’s tune makes the Knox lose it, the desperate crack to his voice spurring him into action. He starts to buck up into Sam in a quick, needy fuck, barely drawing in and out of him as he attempts to work his knot into him. </p><p>Sam arches himself to let out a shameless cry, bracing his hands on Guy’s knees as that length pistons in and out of him, amazingly rough and demanding. With each grind up into him his entrance stretches that little bit more to accommodate that bulb, and Sam’s excitement soars, coming undone with the promise of finally tying with his lover.</p><p>It’s with a few more fast, shallow thrusts that Sam’s ring finally crests the fat middle of Guy’s knot. The rest of it quickly follows suit, popping inside him to tie the two men together, and the Who sucks in a wild breath, his chest heaving as his eyes roll back. The swell of it puts an incredible amount of pressure on all his sweet spots all at once, making his knees go weak and urging his mouth to lull open with the mindless, cock-drunk mewl he lets out. A fluttering sensation spills over inside him, and his little body shakes around that massive knot, overwhelmed and fuller than he’s ever felt in his life. </p><p>The Knox lets out a matching whine of pleasure, his eyes screwing shut as that mind blowing tightness consumes all of him, bottomed out inside the man he loves. He subtly rubs up against him, relishing how his fluffy balls sandwich themselves between Sam’s plush cheeks. In one fluid motion he sits upright to wrap his arms around his quivering mate, needing to have him flush against his body. Everything about him is so warm and tight, from the way his body suckles on his manhood with every flex of his inner muscles to how Sam's summer arms quickly loop around his neck, pressing his thundering chest up against Guy's own.</p><p>"You're <i>mine</i>," Sam gasps, lacing his fingers over the back of Guy's crown, "Right?"</p><p>"Yes. And you're <i>mine</i>." Guy echoes with feeling, rubbing his hands all over the length of Sam's slender back as he leans in to claim his lips hungrily, melting against him to the sound of Sam's whimpers. The smaller man kisses him back with urgency, his body rubbing and pressing against him as if he simply couldn't get close enough. Guy is all too willing to return the gesture, his arms trembling lightly with how tight he hugs the smaller man to him.</p><p>As they devour each other's mouths Guy starts to take up a rhythm once again, this time using his hands on his slender waist to bounce Sam on his cock. He's small and lightweight, perfect for the Knox's strong paws to pump him up and down on his knot, but never allowing it to draw more than half way out of him. Sam writhes and swoons against him, relishing the drag of that knot in and out of him, in how it massages and kneads at his pleasure points as firmly as his hands had worked at Guy's back. Their pleasure rises in unison, and Guy has no intention of stopping as the coil of his impending release tightens again, an unbearable pressure stronger than he's ever felt before swelling up in his balls and threatening to rush up the length of his erection. He feels like he's gonna break, like he might die as all of him goes taut beneath Sam's lovely hands.</p><p>Sam is no better off, feeling Guy's cock give a few warning throbs inside him, painting his inner walls. His heavy balls tense and rise up against Sam's ass, poised to give him his load, and Sam feels his body respond in kind, all of him tense and shivering as he hurtles towards his release.</p><p>Teetering violently on the edge of his climax, the Knox stops his thrusting, pulling Sam's hips down firmly to instinctively bury his twitching cock as deep into him as he can physically go, grinding up into him with flexes of his hips that move in time to the earth shattering waves of ecstasy that threaten to overwhelm him.</p><p>"Sam…" Guy groans into his mouth, his fingers digging into his back. He frees his lips from his to nuzzle his face into the silken fur of Sam's cheek, fighting for breath "Sam I'm gonna… can I cum in you, please? Please I can’t, I need-"</p><p>"Yes, yes! Cum in me, give it to me!" Sam pleads dramatically, his face contorted as he shakes violently on his cock. His hands come up to yank and caress the man's ears and ruff, needing to touch him all over, "I love you, I love you, I love you <b>so much!</b>"</p><p>That does it. Guy quickly falls apart at the seams, crying out Sam's name in euphoria as molten pleasure spills over inside him. The constant edging makes his orgasm deliriously strong, powerful enough to make his balls ache as they pump his potent seed up through his shaft, each pulse of his cock gifting his lover with generous amounts of cum. And each throb makes his knot quickly swell and harden even more inside him, growing to tie his new mate to him.</p><p>The onslaught of stimuli does quick work of whatever flimsy control Sam has left, and the tiny man unravels in the steadfast hold of Guy's embrace, snuzzling his face into Guy's own. The wet heat of Guy's cum and the unrelenting pressure of his knot brings his orgasm on with full force, and the two cum together in a electrified delirium of fur and sweat. Sam's stretched walls clench down on Guy's spewing cock, helping to milk out every drop the Knox has for him, and goodness does he have a lot to give. Simultaneously Sam's own prick liberally makes a mess of Guy's stomach, fountaining from his cumslit to coat his autumn fur in pearly strings of seed.</p><p>They ride out their shared release like that, dying a little in each other's arms with throaty moans and whines. Their bodies shift and press against each other, as if they couldn't be close enough, and Guy's hands massage at Sam's supple body, pushing up into him with every heated pulse of his length. Cum leaks out from the ring of Sam's flooded rear, worsening the sorry state of their fur, but that only seems to make Sam purr all the louder, reveling in the mess Guy makes of him.</p><p>"Wow…" Sam breathes when his mind finally pieces itself together enough for cognitive speech, burying his face in Guy's wonderful ruff. Blissful in the aftermath of his orgasm, he still feels thoroughly full and sensitive, sharp aftershocks of ecstasy still shooting through him from the pressure of Guy's knot inside him. It feels incredible, and his hands can't help but lovingly brushing over Guy's back, fingers moving in a tantalizing caress along the ticklish curve of his spine. It makes the larger man tense and gasp into the soft fur of Sam's crown, his length twitching inside him.</p><p>Guy struggles to ground himself, lost in the intimacy of knotting with Sam. <i>His</i> Sam. It feels good, it feels <i>right</i>, and a strong wave of animalistic need and possessiveness makes him hold the former bandit to him all the tighter. He feels so small yet so strong in his arms, and Guy's entire world revolves around the feeling of his little body against his, and around the electrified, oversensitive pulses of his knot as Sam's walls hug him so tightly.</p><p>"I love you too…" he murmurs quietly into the fluffy crest of Sam's brow, pressing his mouth to his fur in soft kisses as his hands drift upwards to lace his fingers in the dense fluff of his cheeks, thumbs taking turns to trace his full bottom lip.</p><p>The Who gasps, sending a warm puff of air over Guy's thumbs. He pulls back a little to look at the larger man, searching his face hopefully, "What did you just say? Say it again, please…?"</p><p>Guy reddens, fumbling over himself and spluttering hopelessly, suddenly feeling very put on the spot by those green eyes, "W-well, you er… you said you love me, right? And I, uh… I said I love you too. That's okay, right? Or at least I hope it is, I mean why… why wouldn't it be, you're the one who said it first-"</p><p>But Sam puts an end to his clumsy rambling, pressing his lips to his with fervor, and Guy quickly melts into his mouth, chasing Sam's lips and roaming tongue with his own. </p><p>When they finally pull apart again Sam giggles jubilantly, grinning up at him, "Am I daydreaming? I mean, I do that <i>a lot</i>. Makes for <i>great</i> storytelling. But then again," he leans back enough to look down at the mess of their bodies, his eyebrows rising high, "This mess? Very, very real. Say, you didn't happen to use up all the hot water, did you bud?"</p><p>Guy somehow manages to shake his head and shrug his shoulders at the same time, offering him a lopsided smile as he rubs at the back of his neck, "No? At least I don't think I did. But er, you're not exactly going anywhere for awhile."</p><p>He shifts his hips to stir his knot within the tiny heister, and Sam mewls a little at the sensation, clinging to Guy for support. He lets out another breathless laugh, looking up at him through his lashes, "Oh, what made you think I was going anywhere by myself? How does a bath with your best bud sound?"</p><p>Guy mulls that over, his lips twisting to the side with uncertainty. The bathtub wasn’t massive, and he wasn’t super keen to be wet and cramped, all tangled limbs and fur squeaking against porcelain with every clumsy movement. He’s about to try to argue his case for a shower, but the words die in his throat as he gets lost in those imploring eyes, his heart lurching in his chest.</p><p>“...Sounds like a plan.” He relents with a small smile, and it’s worth it when he sees Sam face lights up, like the sun peaking through the clouds, and he lets out a full on burst of laughter, strong and deep enough for Guy to actually feel it around his manhood.</p><p>"Woo, <i>alright</i>! Lead the way BBB, Bubble Bath Buddy, we have places to be! Want me to wash your fur? I have this <i>fantastic</i> body wash, smells like peaches and cream!"</p><p>Guy merely hums, his heart full and more than a little overjoyed as he nuzzles into Sam's neck. When he finally feels like he can trust himself enough to stand he carefully moves to the edge of the bed and up onto his feet, holding Sam against him. Now that he thought about it, a bubble bath didn’t sound half bad, and neither did peaches and cream scented soap.</p><p>When he maneuvers to get the aforementioned body wash, bending over as Sam full-body clings to him, the sunny little twink pipes up, beaming hopefully at him.</p><p>"So? How's your back feeling?"</p><p>That surprises a small bark of laughter from him, and Guy takes a moment to acknowledge how pain free he feels, the muscles of his back still delightfully relaxed even as he bends over with Sam's ankles pressed into the small of his back. And he has Sam to thank for that, another thing to add to the growing list of blessings he owes to him.</p><p>"It feels good. Great, actually… thank you, Sam."</p><p>"You're welcome, boo!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then bath tub sex ensued. Sam couldn't walk the next day and the receptionist was a lot less cheerful than she was when they checked in. Something about numerous noise complaints, it seems.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a kudos and review, it's much appreciated &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>